


Szczęściarz

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, tak jakby, trochę przekleństw
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Pamiętaj, Tommo, zero pieprzenia w busie! — krzyknął Niall, kiedy czekali przy tylnym wyjściu na ich autobusy. — Mam w planach spędzić tę noc bez żadnych zakłóceń, a z ciebie jest zajebiście głośny skurwiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęściarz

Harry Styles był szczęściarzem.  
Co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Czasami miał trudności z ogarnięciem faktu, że ostatnie trzy lata nie były tylko jakimś kosmicznym snem, albo okrutnym żartem ze strony wszechświata i w którymś momencie po prostu obudzi się w swoim starym łóżku w Cheshire.  
W końcu jakie są szanse, że to właśnie on należy do jednego z najlepszych boybandów w historii, z piątką najlepszych przyjaciół, za którymi skoczyłby w ogień, nie mówiąc już o fakcie, że przy okazji spotkał miłość swojego życia.  
Tak, Harry Styles mógł uważać się za szczęściarza.  
Nawet jeśli czasami oddałby wszystko za chwilę prywatności.  
Na przykład teraz.  
— Pamiętaj, Tommo, zero pieprzenia w busie! — krzyknął Niall, kiedy czekali przy tylnym wyjściu na ich autobusy. — Mam w planach spędzić tę noc bez żadnych zakłóceń, a z ciebie jest zajebiście głośny skurwiel.  
— Jak śmiesz, Nialler. — Louis przyłożył dłoń do piersi w udawanym oburzeniu. — To są mierne pogłoski. Łamiesz mi serce, draniu.  
Irlandczyk posłał mu beznamiętne spojrzenie; Harry bujał się niecierpliwie na piętach, próbując pozbyć się nieco powystępowej adrenaliny, nie rzucając się przy tym na Louisa.  
— Widziałem was — powiedział Niall. Wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na Harry’ego. — A raczej ciebie i wiem, że to zazwyczaj tylko początek waszej pokręconej gry wstępnej.  
Harry zamrugał, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co tym razem zrobił, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, Louis objął go ramieniem w pasie i wyprostował się.  
— Naprawdę nie widzę nic złego w tym, że mój chłopiec lubi chwalić się swoją bogatą w proteiny dietą.  
A potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i zadziornie; żołądek Harry’ego ścisnął się przyjemnie. Musiał jednak przyznać, że ich przyjaźń naprawdę była wyjątkowa, ponieważ Niall tylko uniósł brwi.   
— To dlatego nie myjesz włosów, Harry? Masz nadzieję, że to nada im właściwego blasku?  
— Heeeej! — zaprotestował Harry.   
Uścisk Louisa zacisnął się nieco.  
— Skończ, Nialler, albo pochowam wszystkie pady do konsoli i tortille, jakie znajdę w busie.  
Irlandczyk sapnął oburzony, ale doskonale wiedział, że istnieje ogromna szansa, iż Louis mówił poważnie, więc przestał drążyć temat. Co miało swoje zajebiście dobre strony, bo nawet ogólnikowe rozmawianie o przełykaniu i wszystkich procesach z tym związanych, wystarczyło, aby pobudzić i tak nakręcone zmysły Harry’ego, a Louis na dodatek nie zmniejszył swojego zacisku, i to wszystko szło naprawdę w złym…  
— Ej, Tommo! — Zayn klepnął Louisa w ramię. — Żadnego pieprzenia w autobusie!  
— No, kurwa — warknął Louis. — Czy wszyscy…  
— Tak — wtrącił Liam, podchodząc do grupy. — Wszyscy to widzieliśmy.  
Na szczęście w tym momencie podjechały ich autobusy. Louis szarpnął za jego nadgarstek, kiedy Zayn, Niall oraz Liam rzucili się równocześnie ku wejściu.   
— Byłeś bardzo niegrzeczny, Harry — powiedział cicho do jego ucha. — Kiedy wszyscy już zasną, chcę, żebyś przyszedł do salonu, gdzie porozmawiamy o odpowiedniej dla ciebie karze.  
A potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, rzucił się na wciąż przepychającą się trójkę.   
Tak. Więc Harry Styles był szczęściarzem i kochał Louisa całym swoim jestestwem, ale czasami miało to swoje minusy.

* * *

Leżał na plecach, z założonymi za głową rękoma, i czekał niecierpliwie.   
Zza cienkiej zasłonki słyszał wyraźnie głosy szykujących się do snu chłopców; kroki wzdłuż wąskiego korytarza, nawoływania i ponaglenia. Zazwyczaj po udanych koncertach adrenalina nie opuszczała ich jeszcze przez długie godziny, póki nie zasypiali przed telewizorem na jednej z kanap, niczym grupka szczeniąt wtulona w siebie w za małym koszyku.  
Ale dzisiaj Harry miał nadzieję, że żaden z nich nie ma zamiaru być przytomny jeszcze dłużej niż pół godziny.  
Oprócz niego i Louisa oczywiście.  
Harry przekręcił się na bok, plecami do ścianki, i nasłuchiwał dalej.   
Po dwudziestu minutach nie słyszał niczego, oprócz delikatnego szumu silnika.  
Zayn pewnie zasnął jeszcze zanim jego głowa dotknęła poduszki. Najlepszym sposobem na szybkie zaśnięcie według Nialla była porządna masturbacja (a biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnie trzy lata spędzili żyjąc praktycznie w swoich kieszeniach, każdy z nich dokładnie wiedział, jak brzmi ten drugi, gdy dochodzi) i Harry wiedział, że niskie sapnięcia, które usłyszał kilka minut temu, były dowodem na twardy sen Irlandczyka. Liam, natomiast, miał w zwyczaju słuchanie muzyki ze swojego ipoda, co już nie raz niemal go nie zabiło, gdy budził się oplątany kablami od słuchawek.  
Harry leżał jeszcze przez całe dwie minuty, zanim odsunął zasłonkę i zeskoczył na ziemię, najciszej jak umiał. Zachwiał się lekko, zaczepiając o czyjeś buty postawione na samym środku korytarza i zamarł z bijącym sercem.  
Nikt nie zaczął się na niego drzeć, żeby wracał do spania, więc szybko ruszył przed siebie i cicho rozsunął drzwi oddzielające przedział sypialniany od użytkowego. Zamknął je za sobą, a potem odwrócił się.  
Louis siedział na kanapie przed telewizorem, przeskakując po kanałach, wolną dłonią leniwie masując swoją szyję. Harry podszedł do kanapy i stanął niepewnie przy jednym z oparć. Czuł się nagi (co samo w sobie było już dziwne), ponieważ miał na sobie tylko bokserki, a sam Louis przebrał się w jedną z koszulek Harry’ego, która odsłaniała tatuaż na jego obojczykach, oraz długie, dresowe spodnie.  
Harry drgnął, gdy Louis wyłączył telewizor; mała przestrzeń, którą nazywali salonem, była oświetlona teraz jedynie lampkami wmocowanymi w sufit autokaru.  
Kiedy Louis spojrzał w końcu na niego, nogi Harry’ego same poniosły go w stronę chłopaka; zatrzymał się przed nim, czekając na jakieś instrukcje — cokolwiek, naprawdę, bo Harry miał wrażenie, że był twardy od kiedy całe wieki temu wyszedł na scenę i niemal zajęczał z samej ulgi, kiedy Louis chwycił jego nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół.  
A potem naprawdę jęknął, gdy Louis pocałował go mocno, wsuwając język w jego usta i przygryzając dolną wargę, kiedy się wycofywał.  
— Chcesz coś na szybko? — zapytał i był tak blisko, że ich usta ocierały się o siebie. — Czy chcesz, żebym się tobą _zajął?_ — Ostatnie słowo podkreślił zaciskając nagle dłoń na jego pośladku i Harry wygiął się instynktownie, szarpiąc biodrami. — Odpowiedz mi, Harry.  
— Szybko — wysapał. — Coś na szybko, nie chcę się bawić.  
Louis kiwnął głową i znów go pocałował, odsuwając dłoń. Harry sapnął z ulgą, ponieważ teraz naprawdę potrzebował szybkiego orgazmu, żeby ukoić zmysły. Nie czuł potrzeby zatracania się we wszystkim.   
— Lou — wysapał, liżąc i gryząc skórę jego szyi, próbując zamaskować jęki, żeby nie obudzić reszty chłopców, którzy spali _kilka metrów od nich_. Harry przygryzł wargę, czując w gardle budujący się jęk. To zakończy się tak żenująco szybko, było mu prawie wstyd z tego powodu. — Lou, Lou, LouLou...  
— Nie wiem, czy zasłużyłeś, aby dojść tak od razu. — Biodra Harry'ego przestały się ruszać, jak za dotykiem magicznej różdżki. Zadrżał, prostując się nieco i spojrzał pytająco Louisowi w oczy. — Myślę jednak — wymruczał Louis — że odpracowanie twojej kary zostawimy sobie na jakiś inny dzień. — Uniósł brwi i Harry pokiwał szybko głową. — Grzeczny chłopiec.  
Harry już dawno przestał się żenująco rumienić na to stwierdzenie i teraz odczuwał tylko głębokie poczucie satysfakcji, adoracji, oddania i miłości, i wszystkiego, czym pragnął obdarować Louisa już od pierwszych chwil, gdy go poznał.   
Louis uśmiechnął się miękko, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym Harry myśli, a potem — _jebany skurwiel_ — uszczypnął mocno sutek Harry'ego.  
— Pamiętaj, że musisz być cicho — wymamrotał, kładąc lewą dłoń w dole jego pleców i ciągnąc ku sobie. Przesunął ją nieco niżej, wsuwając palce za pasek bokserek. Harry znów instynktownie wypiął się ku jego dotykowi, ale Louis zacmokał tylko i zabrał szybko dłoń.  
— Musisz zrobić najpierw to — wymruczał przy jego szyi.  
Zanim Harry zdołał zapytać co dokładnie, na jego ustach znalazły się palce drugiej dłoni Louisa.  
 _Och._  
Uchylił posłusznie wargi i zajęczał mimowolnie, czując dwa wsuwające się w jego usta palce; zacisnął na nich wargi, ssąc.   
Naprawdę nie miał wstydu, jeśli chodziło o dłonie Louisa.   
Albo jego kutasa.   
Albo ogólnie o niego, nieważne, czy w grę wchodził seks, czy nie; końcem dnia to Louis był najjaśniejszym punktem na horyzoncie.   
Kompasem, ktoś mógłby rzec, bez którego nie znalazłby drogi do domu. I czy to nie było tak bardzo prawdziwym i kurewsko ironicznym porównaniem.  
Louis zaczął poruszać dłonią, przesuwając palcami po języku. Harry zerknął na niego i widząc, że Louis głodnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jego usta, zaczął ssać mocniej, pokrywając palce obficie śliną.   
Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem bez ostrzeżenia dodał trzeci palec, rozszerzając je nieco w ustach Harry’ego; po chwili zabrał je jednak.  
— Zdejmij bokserki i połóż się — powiedział, spychając go delikatnie z kolan i przesuwając się, robiąc mu tym samym miejsce na kanapie.  
Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie, wzdychając lekko, gdy zimne powietrze owiało jego twardego penisa. Położył się, rozszerzając nogi i Louis nie czekał długo, aby wdrapać się na niego, przykrywając go swoim mniejszym ciałem.  
I sęk w tym, że to była jedna z tych rzeczy, która nakręcała Harry’ego najbardziej; to, że Louis — pomimo że mniejszej budowy i w ogóle — miał na tyle silną osobowość, aby całkowicie objąć nad nim kontrolę.   
Nie, żeby Harry pozostawał mu dłużny; obaj byli dość giętcy, jeśli chodziło o sprawy łóżkowe, ale dzisiaj Harry potrzebował czegoś w sobie i to natychmiast, a Louis wydawał się być wystarczająco chętny, aby mu to zaoferować.  
— Proszę — wysapał, gdy Louis przesunął językiem po szyi, drapiąc skórę ostrymi zębami. — Proszę, proszę…  
— Cicho, Harry — usłyszał tylko w odpowiedzi. Poczuł, jak Louis sięga po coś, a potem przed jego oczami pojawiła się butelka lubrykantu.   
Louis odsunął się na chwilę i Harry natychmiast zgiął nogi w kolanach, wciskając pięty w miękkie poduszki kanapy, która na szczęście była na tyle szeroka, że spokojnie mieściła nawet jego nieskoordynowane kończyny.  
Z uchylonymi ustami przyglądał się jak jego chłopak obficie wylewa lubrykant na swoje palce, pocierając nimi o siebie, aby go ogrzać. A potem — _w końcu_ — wsunął w niego jeden palec, od razu do samego końca. Zaczął poruszać nim powoli, dając Harry’emu czas na przyzwyczajenie się.  
Kiedy dodał drugi, Harry wygiął się lekko, odrzucając głowę w tył i Louis przyśpieszył ruchy; nie zabierając ręki, zmienił nieco ich pozycję, prostując prawą nogę Harry’ego, aby móc znów nad nim górować.  
Rozszerzył znajdujące się w Harrym palce, rozciągając go, nie przestając nimi poruszać i Harry doskonale wiedział, czego Louis szukał. Po takiej praktyce znalezienie…  
— Ochkurwajapierdolę, tak, tutaj, Lou — wyjęczał, kiedy palce w końcu natrafiły na jego prostatę.  
Harry mgliście zauważył, że Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, ale potem jednak musiał zamknąć oczy. Przechylił nieco głowę, unosząc ramię i wgryzł się w wytatuowaną tam czarną gwiazdę, aby zamaskować jęki, kiedy Louis przestał go pieprzyć palcami i zaczął masować jego prostatę, naciskając na nią bezlitośnie.  
Po chwili zabrał je nagle i Harry otworzył oczy z szoku, ale kiedy zobaczył, że Louis rozlewa na rękę więcej lubrykantu, od razu się uspokoił. Sapnął, gdy poczuł trzy wsuwające się w niego palce.  
Louis narzucił ostry rytm, wsuwając je i wysuwając szybko, niemal za każdym razem uderzając w jego prostatę.  
— Popatrz no tylko na siebie, Harry — wymruczał. — Chciałbyś dojść?  
Harry gwałtownie pokiwał głową, znów wgryzając się w gwiazdę, aby nie zacząć błagać, bo miał wrażenie, że kiedy już zacznie, jego jęki pobudzą całą resztę i, _kurwa,_ niemal zapomniał, że nie są tutaj sami.  
— Gdybyśmy byli teraz w pokoju, oprócz moich palców znajdowałby się w tobie również mój język — wymruczał Louis; pieprzył go teraz długimi, powolnymi ruchami, za każdym razem wciskając się w niego mocniej i zostając w nim dłużej, masując jego prostatę od środka. — Lizałbym cię godzinami, dopóki nie zacząłbyś płakać z pragnienia.   
Harry przekręcił głowę, szukając panicznie ust Louisa; nie był jednak w stanie normalnie go pocałować, więc przygryzł jedynie jego dolną wargę, łagodząc ukłucie przesunięciem języka.  
— A potem — kontynuował Louis, kiedy Harry dyszał bezradnie w jego usta — kiedy byłbyś już na granicy, usiadłbym ci na kolanach i ujeżdżałbym cię do samego końca. Chciałbyś tego, Haz?  
Harry nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, ponieważ właśnie ten obraz oraz zdrobnienie wystarczyły, aby posłać go na sam szczyt. Poczuł, jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się wokół wciąż pieprzących go palców Louisa, kiedy wytryskiwał na swój tors, pokrywając ciemnego motyla na brzuchu białymi strugami spermy.  
Louis zaklął i pocałował go, próbując zagłuszyć jęki i sapnięcia, które wylatywały z ust Harry’ego wbrew jego woli. A potem zabrał delikatnie dłoń, walcząc z gumką spodni i kiedy wyciągnął z nich własnego, twardego członka, nawet unosząc się w poorgazmowym niebie, Harry’emu zrobiło się przykro, że tak go zaniedbał.  
Ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że wygiął się z przyjemnością, gdy Louis przesunął się wyżej i po kilku szybkich ruchach zagryzł wargi i spuścił się na jaskółki wytatuowane na jego obojczykach.  
Nie ruszali się przez chwilę, dysząc tylko i wpatrując się w siebie. Harry miał wrażenie, że w końcu może normalnie oddychać, kiedy jego organizm nieco się uspokajał. Louis znów za niego sięgnął i tym razem w rękach trzymał paczkę mokrych chusteczek. Gdyby Harry był bardziej ogarnięty, skomentowałby te jego nagłe, magiczne zdolności, ale jedyne co mógł zrobić, to obserwować, kiedy Louis czyścił ich obu.  
Harry zaprotestował słabo, kiedy chłopak zszedł z niego.  
Louis uśmiechnął się miękko.  
— Spokojnie — powiedział i nachylił się, odsuwając zmierzwione włosy Harry’ego i pocałował go w czoło. — Zaraz wrócę.  
Harry już przysypiał, kiedy poczuł opadający na jego ramiona koc, a potem przyciskające się do niego ciało Louisa.  
— Mm, kocham cię, Lou — mruknął, nie otwierając oczu, automatycznie owijając się wokół mniejszego chłopaka.  
Usłyszał śmiech, cichy i prywatny.  
— Ja też cię kocham, śpij, Haz.  
Harry zasnął, zanim Louis zdążył wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowo.

* * * 

— No wiedziałem! — usłyszał głos Nialla, który wyrwał go ze snu. — No, kurwa, wiedziałem, że to sapanie nie było częścią snu.  
Louis zawarczał, wtulając się w Harry’ego.  
— Czego się spodziewałeś, Horan. Teraz zamknij się, jest za wcześnie na twój akcent.  
Harry zamrugał, próbując przegonić resztki zamroczenia, ale kiedy uniósł głowę, Niall zdążył wrócić już do części sypialnianej.  
Rozluźnił się nieco. Louis znów spał, a jego ciepły oddech owiewał pierś Harry’ego. Zaraz będą musieli wstać, doprowadzić się do porządku, stawić na kilku wywiadach i zagrać kolejny, najlepszy koncert w ich życiu.  
Ale teraz mógł poleżeć tak jeszcze przez kilka minut; przyciskając usta do włosów Louisa.  
Ponieważ — tak — Harry Styles był szczęściarzem, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości.

**KONIEC**


End file.
